Alice in the country of Passion:Passionate Knight
by Alice Sun Liddell
Summary: Series of one shot lemons about Ace and Alice.Rated M for lemons, You have been warned. I do not own Alice in the country of series, I also do not own the very hot knight Ace or Alice. All rights belong to Quinrose. I make no profit from this story it is only for mine and hopefully you sick M rated enjoyment.
1. Chapter 1

Passionate Knight

It was just a normal day, and Alice was returning from the amusement park were Boris the Cheshire cat got on her nerves. She was on her way to Heart Castle to get Ace when Boris kidnapped her. He would not let her leave before playing with her luckily she was able to escape. She figured with Ace's good timing even if she missed him he would bump in to her.(Remember: Things get worse before they get better, and in Alice's case much, much better)Than in a second the bright sunny afternoon turned to a rainy night. "Just great, it was just perfect a moment ago!" She mumbled to herself in an annoyed tone not paying attention to anything except for how bad the day had been. Then the girl started to walk steadily in the direction of the Heart Castle, when she slipped on some mud. "No" She yelled as she fell on her back in a newly formed puddle. "Great, now I'm soaked. Can this day get any worse?" as she said that she tried to get up, but as soon as she did she fell back in to the puddle. "Damn, I think I sprained my ankle!"(She's having a really bad day, poor Alice but it's about to go from horrible to wonderful)

"Is that something a young lady should say, Alice?" A carefree voice said laughing from behind the girl.

Ace, she recognized the voice instantly and turned around to look at the young man face to face and the moment she saw his smiling face she snapped "You're the last person I want to hear that from, You're a knight who is not like a knight at all, you're an abnormal, directionally challenged, freak of nature." she said, irritation showing in her voice. _I knew it, he always has good timing._

"Awww, that hurt my feelings Alice. And here I came to help you." He said with a disappointed face. "Well guess you don't need it!" He said his smile back on his face as he turned to walk away.

"You came to help me?" She said confused.

He turned back to her his grin getting bigger. "Well I was camping when I heard you scream, so I came to find you."

"Yeah, but HOW did you find me? You can't even find your room at your home." She said very astonished._ I would not be the least bit surprised if pigs were flying above our heads!_

"Whenever you are lost I will find you, my love" Her face dropped to one of pure shock.

"Your love, when did that happen?" She said very embarrassed at his choice of words.

"Yes your love, you BELONG to ME, Alice, And, You always will." He said with a very serious face and voice as he put his coat around her to shield her from the rain and picking her up bridal style but holding her head close to his neck shielding her from the rain. She put her right hand to his chest feeling safer that way and getting to listen to his clock. "And only me, I won't hand you over to anyone else, not even Julius."

The young maiden blushed, her face turning an unbelievable shade of red she looked up at him and yelled. "WH...What does he have to do with this, Julius is just a friend"

"I see the way he looks at you... but that does not matter because I'm about to make you mine. So everyone, even Julius must keep their hands off you." He said his goofy smile now in a full out evil grin. His hand holding her as near him as he could, his fingers touching, caressing, and groping every were he could.

"WH...WHAT, What do you mean make me yours!" She yelled at the top of her lungs her face now even redder.

"Hahahahahah! Alice is such a pervert, look at your face. Hahahahah"

*Stops Raining* "Oh, that was quick" He mumbled looking up at the sky

She yelled at him "I'm not a pervert! I just know that you always do perverted stuff." her face showing her anger and frustration as she started pushing his face away. Trying to wiggle out of his arms "Put me down NOW". "Aww, Alice, why do you want to get away from me so badly? Do you not like me?" He said his face showing his heart break and rejection. He gently sat her down on a fallen log next to his already set up tent. "I really like you Alice, in fact I love with you" The young man said kneeling down in front of her taking off her shoes and socks. "What are you doing now...ACE!?" Ace had begun examining her ankles with light feathery touches, sending shivers of enjoyment throw out her spine "Oh...mmm". She tried biting back a moaned (And failed)she could not stop herself from enjoying it, moaning even loader at his touches earning a dark chuckle from his mouth. _I wonder how many noises I can make come out of her. _Then he looked up to the girl with a sincere grin trying to look innocent (Which we all now he's not). "I'm just making sure nothings broken" As he said this she felt his hands lightly and slowly move up her legs and touching and rubbing at skin under her dress all the way to the bottom of her thighs. "Ace, St...Stop" She said now gasping, than she felt something wet on her neck, _His Tongue_. "Why I'm just making sure you're not hurt and making you feeling good on top of that, what's wrong with that?" He said this as he moved his right hand up her thighs pulling her dress up and revealing her silky white skin to the cold air making her shiver. "Stop...Ace please it's really cold and I'm really wet. I'm going to catch a cold." she said trying in vain to pull her skirt down. He moved his mouth up to her neck nipping and sucking on her skin as he moved up to her ear "That was fast, I didn't know you were so sensitive but I'm very sure I can make you a lot **wetter**" Ace whispered in a husky voice, as his left hand moved to held her at her lower back and his right moving up to play with her left breast. His hand gently groped her breast well his thumb found her nipple rubbing over it gently and then randomly tugging at it. All the time Alice was moaning out his name "Ace...O god Ace...please stop I can't take that...Ace...Stop" The knight's hand that was on her back to hold her tighter but still being gentle and the hand cupping her breasts stopped moving and moved down to rest on her knee. "What's wrong Alice? Why do you want me to stop, am I not making you wet enough? Cause if I remember correctly you already said you were really wet"

"Julius is waiting for us" She mumbled while trying to catch her breath. "I...I'm wet because of the rain, not you" (She's very convincing, right?)

"Alice, you're not enjoying this, do you want me to stop? Do you want Julius and not me?" he said with a very depressed and serious face. _No please don't stop, don't ever stop touch me I want more _"Tell me Alice what and who do you want? Julius or me, who do you, want to touch you, to be inside you? Who do you want to fuck you? If want me tell me and tell me what you want, otherwise I might hurt you." "Julius is just a friend and I...I want you, I want you to…to" Well she was thinking of what to say to not sound like a pervert she was oblivious to the hand Ace had on her knee slipping in between her legs. "O God" before she knew what was happening he was rubbing her through her underwear. "Wow you're so wet and I don't think this is from the rain, and to think we still haven't even gotten started yet" he said with a dark chuckle "Ace WH...OH...mmm...what are you...mmm...you doing? And WH...A...T... What do you mean star…started?" His fingers moved up and down rubbing her lips through her underwear, than they settled on her little bud of nerves rubbing in a circle motion. She wrapped her arms around his head forcing him into the nape of her neck were he inhaled her sent. _Smells like Cherry Blossoms_. He looked up at her, her hands now resting on his shoulders clawing at his shirt. He was enjoying how her face turned redder, and her pants they were music to his ears, but most of all he loved how she bucked her hips and arched her back making him go harder and deeper in her panties. "Wh…What are yo…you doing to me? Ace, Oh god."

His fingers abruptly stopped moving and he looked into her flushed face getting turned on by the whimper she made when he stopped and seeing her chest move up and down with all her deep breaths. He then made a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat's, one that made her shiver with terror but also full of anticipation. "What does it feel like I'm doing dear Alice? I'm trying to make you feel good, if it's not working than I can try this!" Than in the blink of an eye the knight quickly pulled her underwear down past her slender legs and off her feet. "Look at that you were so wet your panties are drenched." he said with another chuckle placing her panties in his jacket. Than with his mouth he removed his right glove _she's so wet my glove is covered with her juices._"...Ace" before she could say another word he softly shoved his middle finger in her, her juices already flowing out. _His finger it's…it's inside me_ "Oh...Oh god Ace!" she said trying to catch her breath. He didn't wait a second longer, he pulled out slowly and gentle than back in her hard and fast. Every time he would slam back in her she would cry out his name in pure bliss. "Ace...Ace...Oh god Ace!" It was music to his ear to hear her say **His** name in bed, **His** bed tent, because of **His** touches, to **His** Alice. He then curled his fingers touching her G spot as he put in his pointer finger and moved his thumb to play with her clitoris. "More... please more...Ace" That is all he could make from Alice's pleasure induced moans. He still followed her commands tore by adding a third finger and separating all three inside of her stretching her. She was thrashing her body desire filling her whole being. During her thrashing she almost hit him so he had to push her on her back off the wood log (and never stopped playing with her) she was now on her back giving him better access. His knees went to separate her legs so she could not close them and to get a better view of her beautiful glistening core. Then with his now free hand he grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. Then he moved his lips to her ear "From now on your mine!" than he licked her ear and nibbled earning more moans from her. He slowly slid his tongue down her neck sucking her skin like she was candy (And to him she was, a very, very sweet and innocent candy) and leaving her covered in hickeys leaving marks to tell everyone else she was **His** and not to touch. Then he move to her mouth kissing her with a deep passionate kiss, easily slipping his tongue in her mouth witch was already open from her gasps and paints. He's tongue played with hers, he touched and tasted every inch of her than went back to playing with her tongue. In the meantime he put a forth finger in her moving in and out of her faster than before. She was now painting harder in his mouth barely able to breath she felt like he was going to rip her in half every time he pounded his finger in her. "O god Ace some things happening, I...I feel so...O god". After she said this he felt her walls tighten around his fingers and when she was about to cum he stopped. "Don't stop, please Ace don't stop...Please" She said cringing at not being able to finish, pushing her hips up trying to push him into her but he hold her down, not allowing her to experience the sweet relief she so wanted. She looked up in his face ready to yell at him for doing this to her, but when she saw his face she shuttered. His face was dark and his voice was cold. "If we do any more than this you will belong solely to me. Your heart, and soul, and body will belong to me for the rest of our lives and I will belong to you. Do you understand?" he said in a dark and cold voice. His face than turned to one of surprise when she smiled the sweetie smile he had ever seen. "Don't be stupid, my soul and heart have belonged to you for a very long time; almost as long as I've know you. And now I'm giving you my body because I love you, I love you with all my heart and I want you to make love to me!" she said than leaned up to capture him in a sweet kiss. When she pulled away her face grow red with embarrassment, earning a lighthearted chuckle from her lover.

"I love you too, Alice" He then gave her a deep kiss and started moving his fingers hard and fast. In and out, in and out, all that could be herd in the forest was her panting and the sound of his fingers moving in her at such a high speed(With just made her hotter and wetter)."O god...Ace, Ace...ACE!" She had screamed his name as she climaxed, her juices were gushing out of her and on to his fingers. Then he brought his face down loving how her eyes widened with excitement. Before she could say anything his face was there, she could feel his breath on her vagina making her hotter. Than it happened he pulled his fingers out of her, enjoying her whimpers of protest at the loss of having his fingers in her. He brought his fingers to his lips and liked her juices off of them than moved his hand to help hold her hips as he licked her woman hood. "You're so sweet, you know that Alice. You taste wonderful!" He said and going deeper in her seam up to her clit, he licked it getting her to yell his name. Loving her reaction he circled it with his tongue and then taking it in his mouth sucking on it than gently biting. She came for him again and he drank her up, making sure she could hear him and making her moan more. He picked her up by her lower and upper back. He raised her so her head rested on his shoulder and legs wrapped around his waist as he carried her in the tent behind them. He laid her down on the blankets his coat falling off her shoulders, he let go of her to zip the tent shut. When he turned around she was sitting up on her knees, her cute, shy small turning him on even more. He moved his right hand to her face tenderly caressing her check "Alice...Alice" He whispered her name like if this was a dream and he would wake up any moment, the love in his voice was so surprising coming from the psycho knight. He moved his left hand up to her breast gently touching her loving how she shuttered at every touch he gave her. He moved his right down sliding over her breast, than he moved both hands to her back to undo her apron. He took his time enjoying taking off her close slowly, her face becoming redder every second he took. He went to the front of her dress slowly unzipping it, he sled the dress down to her waist taking in the gorgeous form that was Alice in her bra. "Stop staring...please" She said looking away embarrassed. "Alice" Before she could say anything more he pushed her on her back and pulled her dress the rest of the way down leaving her in her bra only. He then got his sword and cut her bra off loving the surprised in her face. He had cut it off, straps and all throwing it to the side of the tent. "Ace!?"

"It was in the way of you beautiful body." He said cupping her breasts with his hands gently squeezing and pulling on then. _She fits perfectly in my hands, they looked much smaller with those close of hers. _He brought his head down and licked around her nipple making sure not to touch them yet, he then used his thumb to do the same to her other one. "Ace stop teasing me please...please!" She said irritated at the man above her. "Please what Alice" he said in an innocent voice, than he licked across her nipple "Ahh...Ace" but just once.

"Say it Alice, tell me what you want Alice. I'll give it to you, more pleasure than you could ever stand." He said moving his tongue and thumb over her nipple again, Making her whimper. "What do you want, Alice? Tell me" Again moving over her nipples.

"O god, Ace. Please just please lick me, touch me, make me scream. Please... Ace, please. Just fuck me already!"

"Good Girl" He said moving his fingers to tough and caressing her nipple while he moved his mouth over her nipple licking after some time he switched. Once he got bored of her nipple (Just for now, you know how Ace is)his head and tongue moved down licking her stomach moving his hands up and down her sides in a caressing manner. Meanwhile she could not take her eyes off his, she watched as his tongue sled down her breasts and her stomach and down past her core to her thighs. He licked up and down her body kissing and nipping at random, touching and tasting her memorizing every part of her body. Finally he decided to go for her core and then licked along her seam loving how she twisted and moaned under him. He settled on her clitoris, sucking on it and holding her down so she can enjoy her third orgasm that night, without him getting hurt. She was so close, she put her hands in his hair and trying to buck her hips (to no avail) than her moans turned in to pants and then in to her screaming his name as she climaxed again "ACE!" She closed her eyes painting and went limp. He could feel her twitch and come "ace...ace...ace" She said his name over and over again like he was all she could thank about, and he loved it. "You ready Alice?" She opened her eyes and they widened as she saw him, he was shirtless and she heard him unbuckle is belt. Then she saw it his man hood, he was just bigger than she expected and much bigger than she thought she could take but wide too she was terrified but at the same time she wanted him to fuck her already "Ace" than she closed her legs in fear. "Now, now Alice that's not allowed" he said as he gently separated her legs with his hands. He put his member at her entrance rubbing its head along her seam (Getting a lot of moans from the young lady). Than he starts to slowly push inside of her, he was only an inch and a half in her when he felt something, a barrier in her. "Alice, are you a virgin?"

"What how can you ask something like that?" She asked, moving her right arm over her eyes as to not look at him in the eyes. But he would have none of that he hastily grasped her arm uncovering her eyes and redden face. "Yes I am. This is my first time!" She hastily blurted out, her face was terrified and her eyes were watery. He loved that not only was he the first role holder to have her, but the fact he was the one to take her virginity!

"I'll make it as painless as possible, but it will probably steel hurt. Do you steal what to do this, Alice?"

"Yes I steal what to, and I know it will hurt, but I steal what you to take me! I love you and I…I need you, I need you inside me."

He needed no more he encouragement, he roughly slammed his mouth to hers, fighting for dominance with her tongue. As she was detracted by his tongue he moved out of her than slapped back in breaking throw her hymen sending the girl in pain. Her scream was muffled by his kiss, and then he separated from her mouth so she could have some air. She was crying and brought her hands around his shoulders, she brought her head up to hide in his chest well waiting for the pain to subside. A few minutes later: He felt her adjust to him "Are you OK?" he asked hating seeing her in so much agony. "I'm OK, You can move now!" He needed needing no more convincing, he slowly pulled out almost all the way than pushed back in her gently and slowly (Not wanting to hurt her more)._Why do I care if I hurt her? I never cared before, so why, why did the look on her face break my __heart__ clock?_ Her moans were steady and in time with his thrusts, than she moved her hips in time with him. _She's so tight, and wet, and so hot, Being inside her feels so great. _He could not stand it anymore he started to move inside her harder and faster. "ACE!" was all she could get out the rest were her pants "you feel so good, Alice… Alice". She could feel her walls tighten around his penis. "ACE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs during another climax her walls tightened around him making him spill his seed in her, But he wasn't done he keep pounding in her with more force than what he has done to her so far. She wrapped her legs around his waist bringing her deeper in her. Her finger nails clawed his back drawing blood, than he hit another Orgasm, releasing into her once again making her cum as well. She could not stand this anymore so she rolled over making her on top her knees at his sides. He trusting up into her going even deeper in her "O God...Ace, more" she was painting, she could feel every inch of him. Right when she was about to reach the height of her joy, he moved her on her back yet again but this time he put her legs up so her calves were on his shoulder and she grab hold of his upper arms to steady herself and she reached her peak again. He was not finished he rand himself in her "Ace no more, I'm going to pass out!"

"Just a little more, Alice, I'm almost there." As he said this he came inside of her as she had another orgasm her walls grasped him milking him. She was completely out of breath, but all Ace could do was start kissing her neck. That night neither of them got any sleep, and all you could hear in the forest that night was her screams of pleasure.

Early morning: "Ace" Alice screamed for the 20th time that night. Ace rolled off her, not taking himself out of her. He was laying on his right side with her facing him, her leg hiked over his legs. She was laying her head on his chest, and her hands clawing in his sides still riding off her orgasm. "Ace...Oh god, Ace that was... That was...Oh god" _No matter how hard I try I can't describe what that felt like. _"I'm guessing you liked it, we should get going or Julius will be worried and start looking for us." He said as he pulled out of her, chuckling at the whimper she made. She got up to get dressed when she noticed something "Damn it Ace, you ruined my bra, and where are my panties?" She turned around to look at her knight. He was now fully dressed, he came over with her dress and apron. He insisted to help her put them on, and when she was dressed he put his coat on her carried her outside and sat her on the fallen log from last night. "Ace can we not tell anyone about this yet?" She asked turning around. When she did he had already packed up the tent "Why Alice, are you ashamed of me and being with me?" He asked his voice dark. He walked over to her caressing her neck his other hand was on her throat squeezing lightly.

"No, I just don't know how everyone will react. I want to tell them one at a time and slowly." He removed his hands and rested one of them on her chest listening to her heart. The sound calmed him down, removing all ill thoughts going on in his head at the moment. He then moved his hands to her back bringing her close to him as he put his head on her chest.

"It doesn't matter how they react I'll kill them if they upset you or misbehave."

"That's even worse. Promise me you won't tell anyone!" She ordered.

_This could be fun _"Fine, but it will cost you three time periods just for me to Play with you. No matter how long they are, and that's on top of the daily fun will have." He said with a dark chuckle, picking the girl up taking care not to hurt her further.

_I don't like that look on his face, he's up to something. _"Fine, it's a deal, by the way the clock tower is in the opposite direction."

"I'm pretty sure it's this way." He said pointing at the way to the amusement park.

"No, that way", She said trying to get him to listen to her.

On the way to the Clock tower after she got him in the right direction:

"I didn't know you could Scream so loud, Alice" Ace said laughing with his usual big grin on his face. He was caring her bridal style, her ankle was swollen. (And I'm pretty sure she's sore and bruised from last night! : )

"You pervert!" She said her face was redder than Ace thought possible.

"Alice is a pervert too, how many times did you **cum** for me last night, 10 or 15?"(She came last night at least 20 but Ace doesn't need to know that) He asked in a husky whisper. The last of the walk was filled with Alice calling him a pervert trying to get out of his arms and Ace laughing, and him sneaking in kisses. Finding it hard not to take her right then and there!

At the Clock Tower:

"What was the point in sending Alice if you're just going to get lost? Dam it and now she's hurt too." The grumpy clock maker yelled at the incompetent knight. "Cause I wanted Alice to go on an adventure with me!" The happy go-lucky knight said putting Alice down on the couch. "Dam it Ace! Just get to work, NOW!" Julius order as he sat down at his desk. "Ok, ok, I'll get to work." He said walking out but before he left he turned back. "And Alice I'll make sure you **cum** for me again!" He said before leaving laughing._ I might want everyone to know she's mine but I'll watch her try to hide it with what I have planned_ "What was that about?" Julius asked sensing something was up.

"Nothing,...It was nothing Julius. Would you like some coffee?" She said in a hurry. Hoping he doesn't see her redden face. "Yes...thank you" He said. Unfortunately when she got up, she could not walk and fell towards the floor. Luckily for her Julius got up to catch her "If it's so bad you can't stand you should rest and take care of yourself." He said irritated. _Why, are Women so irritating._ He picked her up and cared her to her bed, (luckily with Ace's coat Julius could not tell she was not wearing any panties or a bra.) he handed Alice her night gown. "What's that" He asked pointing at her neck. Her hand shot up to feel her neck and there to her horror was a hickey from Ace _I'm going to __**KILL **__him!Dam it! _"Bug bits, just bug bits." "Looks like some bug really liked you; I'll have to **squish** it next time I see it. No bugs will get in here tonight, so sleep tight." _Dam it Ace I'm going to kill you when I see you, I really hope __**that's **__all he did to her. (Sorry Julius they did a lot more than just hickeys)_

The End?

…Yeah Right!


	2. Chapter 2: Don't wake Peter

I'm sorry for any spelling errors I have a reading/writing disability so please tell me if my grammar and/or spelling is off. And please review! If not I'll be really sad!

Dedicated to my 3 followers and the 5 people that put this as a favorite. Also to Kawaii Odango who was the only one to review and asked for another Ace X Alice, which I'm very happy to do. Especially since Ace is my favorite followed by Boris, Julius, and Gray.

"Deeper, oh god Ace, Deeper please!" My eyes shot open. I dreamed about him again, it has been 3 days since we…Um…made love. I still can't believe I did that with him, I lost my virginity in a tent, to someone who is just as likely to kill me. But I still love him, I still want him, I want him to touch me, to be inside me again, and, Oh God he's made me into a pervert like him.

I wonder when he'll return to the tower, and if he'll come to heart Castle when Julius tells him I'm recovering here. I want to see him, No I need to see him. "Ace…"

Suddenly pair of arms sneak around my waist "Yes Alice?"

"Ace?" When did you get here?" I asked turning around to face him.

"I got here a few moments before you told me to go deeper!" Oh no I can't believe he heard that. It's bad enough I told him that when we were… doing that. I could feel the heat rise to my face with my embarrassment. And at that moment his smile got ten times bigger.

I'm so embarrassed; I wish I would just disappear. "Oh God No" I said as I turned away from him and pulled the blankets over my face

At that moment I felt his hand slowly pull up my night gown. "Hey!" His right hand went up and he squeezed my breast gently. "Mm…mm" His left hand than went in to my panties rubbing along my lips. Then his mouth went to the left side of my neck where he licked and kissed me with such lust and passion. I felt myself give in to his fingers; I let myself give in to the passion and heat. "Mmmm…mm" I couldn't stop the moans from slipping out. "Ace…" than all of a sudden he stopped moving and bit me. "Aha!…Ace!" I turned around to face him and shot him a glare, but his smile never left his face "What are you—?"

"Alice, my love!" I turned to look at the new voice and there to my horror, sleeping in my bed was Peter. I felt a surprised scream work its way up my throat, my hands shot up to cover my mouth and suppress my scream. Oh god, when did he get here?

As if hearing my question Ace spoke up bringing my attention back to the man whose fingers were still in between my legs. "He snuck into your bed when you were sleeping, so we're going to have to be quiet."

"What do you mean be quiet; we are not doing that while Peter's here!" It's so hard not to yell at him right now, his heated gaze and to be honest even though I will never tell him the chance of being caught is making me even more excited.

"Why not?" I looked at his face completely shocked and scared by his question.

Why not? Why not? Are you that stupid? What would we do if we got caught? Before I was about to voice any of my complaints he slid 3 fingers in me. "Aha" Oh no my voice before anything more came out I moved my right hand up to my mouth biting on it to stop from moaning. "mmmm" more I need more, I need him deeper. I moved my left hand to rest on top of his, caressing and moving his hand further in between my legs, pushing his fingers further into me. "Such a bad girl; tell me to stop but than to push me further in to you."

"Ace…mmm" Inside, in side of me his fingers played. He would separate them spreading and stretching me out from the inside. He would put his fingers in to me till he hit his knuckles, till he could go no further in. "Ace" I bite down on my lip to stop my moaning, hard enough to draw blood.

Than he removed his fingers from me I could see him from the corner of my eye. He brought his fingers up to his lips; his fingers soaked with proof of my desire. He licked his fingers, his tongue rapped around them. All I want is to feel his tongue inside of me. Once his was done licking all of **_me_** off of him, he licked his lips hungrily. "Turn around!" I turned around obediently, captivated with his voice and eyes which were laced with such lust. It was hard to believe that this Ace filled with such desire was the same goofball knight that always gets lost.

When I turned around he lowered his head to my neck. His hot breath was enhancing the heat inside of me; making me want him all the more. His lips moved up to my ear whispering in an all too seductive voice "You ready…Alice" He then started kissing my neck moving down my throat to my shoulder than to my chest. Kissing and licking at every piece of flesh he could, than all of a sudden he stopped. "Your heart's is beating so fast" huh? I looked down to see Ace's head resting on my chest, I could feel myself blush. Suddenly I say an evil grin on his face as he raised his head off of my chest, meeting me eye to eye "It's beating faster now; I wonder how fast I can make it go."

"Ace…" I felt his left hand on my thigh slowly pulling my underwear down, feeling and caressing my skin. I could not hold back from touching him anymore I moved my hands up to cup his face. "Alice?" before he could say any more I pulled him down for an open mouth kiss. I than felt him smirk into the kiss as I bent my knees allowing him to pull my underwear off.

Our tongues battled for dominance as he moved his left knee in between my legs. As he shadowed me with his body, my right leg circled around his waist pulling him closer. I could feel the ruff material of his uniform as he grinded against me…and my womanhood. He moved his lips to the side of mine nipping and leaving little kisses all the way down to my neck than back up, kissing the side of my mouth.

"Alice, you are my bashful little dove." Shit I completely forgot, Peters in my bed Oh god, me and Ace…were doing that.

Right at that moment I felt the head of Ace's member at my entrance, I looked up at his face and saw a very evil smirk form. He's not going to do what I think his going to do, is he? (Sorry Alice he's going to do what you think his going to do) he slammed himself in to me. "Aha!" my hands moved to my mouth as I heard Peter stir and roll over now facing us. I than glared at Ace but all I got in return was a dark chuckle, he moved his mouth down to my ear and whispered in a husky voice "I wonder if he'll wake before we finish, but I should warn you even if he does I have no intension to stop. And I have no intension to go easy on you because I love to hear you moan, whimper, and especially **scream**."

"Aha…mmm" he moved inside of me hitting a spot that gave me pure bliss. I could hear the sound of the bed springs, and the sound of my juices overflowing as he went in and out of me, but still my moans and his pants were the loudest sounds in the room. I could feel screams threatening to spill out of my lips so I did the only thing that made sense "Oww!" I bit his shoulder, hard. "So stubborn" what, I'm the stubborn one. He pounded me even harder just trying to make me scream and every time he went back in making me need to scream I bit him harder.

Finally I was so close, I let go of his shoulder moving in to kiss him. "Ace, more, now!" I felt his hand move down to my neither Region where he found a little ball of nerves; he ran his fingers in circles pinching it at times.

"Aha" Than it happened, I felt like I was in heaven, like I was floating. My body went limp and I could not move for the life of me.

"Alice, are you Ok!" I turned my head to the right to see that Peter had woken up, got his glasses on, and was staring at us. If I was not so embarrassed of the fact Peter saw Ace in between my legs with my night gown up and his pants down I might have actually thought his face was funny. "Ha ha ha…look at Peter's face! I never knew his jaw could go that low; it looks like it might fall off. Ha ha "

"Alice…" By this time I had managed to pull my night gown down and the sheets up over my head.

"You filthy nave what did you do to her? I'll kill you!" bang, bang. I'm too tired to deal with this.

"Do you really not know what we were doing? We were having sex, you know where I put my—" Oh god no.

"Stop right there Ace, not another word. And Peter put your gun down, now." I said as I stepped in between them. "But my love this disgusting, germ infested, idiot nave touched you. How can I not dispose of this festering sore?"

"I love him! You told me that you brought me here to make me happy. I'm happy with him…so please stop." I can't believe I'm saying this to Peter.

"Aww she loves me." Ace said as he hugged me around the waist, his head on my shoulder. There was silence Ace and Peter just stared at each other. I was thinking how much worse this could have been when Ace had to be Ace. His right hand went up to my breast squeezing and caressing well his left went down rubbing the inside of my thigh.

"Now," if you don't mind I would like to continue what we were doing." I could just imagine the cocky grin on his face.

"That's it your dead!" And there goes Peter.

"Both of you get out now!" I screamed as I kicked the crazy lunatics out of my room.

Poor Peter!

P.S. Please Review, I'm trying to find a writing style I like and want to know which you thank is better. Not to mention getting reviews makes me feel so loved. And I'm sorry it's not as perverted as chapter 1, I wanted to do one on Alice's POV. So please tell me what I can do to improve my writing.


End file.
